Thats the Way We Roll
thumb|300px|right|Thats the Way Roll en conierto '''Letra' I woke up on the roof with my brothers There's a whale in the pool with my mother And my dad paints the house different colors Where would we be, if we couldn't dream? And I know Things get a little crazy And I know Things get a little loud And I know We're never gonna fake it we are wild we are free we do all sorts of things Call us crazy That's just the way we roll You got moves I've got shoes Let's go dancing Pop and lock Battle dance against Hanson If I lose, all the girls They'll be laughing Where would we be, if we couldn't dream? And I know Things get a little crazy And I know Things get a little loud And I know We're never gonna fake it we are wild we are free we do all sorts of things Call us crazy That's just the way we roll And I just want to let you know We'll never let you go Cause that's just the way we roll And I know Things get a little crazy And I know Things get a little loud And I know We're never gonna fake it we are wild we are free we do all sorts of things Call us crazy That's just the way we roll And I know Things get a little crazy And I know '' ''Things get a little loud And I know We're never gonna fake it we are wild we are free we do all sorts of things Call us crazy That's just the way we roll That's just the way we roll That's just the way we roll Letra en español Me desperté en el techo con mis hermanos Hay una ballena en la piscina con mi madre Y mi papá pinta la casa de diferentes colores ¿Dónde estaríamos si no podíamos soñar? Y sé'' Las cosas se ponen un poco loco Y sé Las cosas se ponen un poco ruidoso Y sé Lo que nunca va a falsos Estamos silvestres Somos libres Lo que hacemos todo tipo de cosas Llámenos loco Eso es simplemente la manera en que rollo Usted se mueve Tengo zapatos Vamos a bailar Pop y de bloqueo La batalla contra la danza Hanson Si pierdo, todas las niñas Ellos sí se ríe ¿Dónde estaríamos si no podíamos soñar? Y sé Las cosas se ponen un poco loco Y sé Las cosas se ponen un poco ruidoso Y sé Lo que nunca va a falsos Estamos silvestres Somos libres Lo que hacemos todo tipo de cosas Llámenos loco Eso es simplemente la manera en que rollo Y sólo quiero hacerle saber Jamás le permiten ir Causa que es sólo la manera en que rollo Y sé Las cosas se ponen un poco loco Y sé Las cosas se ponen un poco ruidoso Y sé Lo que nunca va a falsos Estamos silvestres Somos libres Lo que hacemos todo tipo de cosas Llámenos loco Eso es simplemente la manera en que rollo Y sé Las cosas se ponen un poco loco Y sé Las cosas se ponen un poco ruidoso Y sé Lo que nunca va a falsos Estamos silvestres Somos libres Lo que hacemos todo tipo de cosas Llámenos loco Eso es simplemente la manera en que rollo Eso es simplemente la manera en que rollo Eso es simplemente la manera en que rollo Categoría:Canciones de The Jonas Brothers